


Pain au chocolate

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift, I'm sorry if it seem a little ooc, M/M, argument, as the city, hideout, i just wanted some fluff, kiss, nice, pain au chocolate, room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Jigen and Goemon have a little argument and Jigen decide to apology
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Fujilup, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Jigoe - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Pain au chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to write. How are you doing? Hope you're all safe and sound. I'm back and I'm writing something completely different. This is not beta readed, so sorry if it have some error

"Jigen stop"  
"Come on Goemon, I know you want too"  
"Lupine and Fujiko will be back any time soon"

Jigen and Goemon had spent the whole morning in their hideout in Nice while Fujiko and Lupin had gone out to fix some details for their next shot.  
Goemon had decided to pass the time meditating. Jigen, instead, had another idea on how to spend the time.  
They were both sitting on the old sofa. Goemon trying to meditate while Jigen was bothering him

“So? It's not like they ever worried if we were there or not ”  
The gunman added, placing his arm on his boyfriend's shoulders and moving near him. The samurai was starting to have enough 'Why did I leave my Zantetsu in the room?'  
While the poor samurai was absorbed in his thoughts Jigen decided to kiss him. Without any warning, the gunslinger found himself thrown to the ground with a red imprint on his cheek  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP JIGEN!" Goemon said as he was getting up from the sofa. He entered the room he shared with Jigen and locked the door.

Jigen had stood up to get some ice when he heard voices  
"I told you no Lupin"  
"Come on Fujicakes, at least a kiss"  
"NO!"  
Jigen heard Fujiko slam the door of his room followed by an 'OUCH!'. When he sat down on the sofa again he was joined by a rather dejected Lupin.  
"So Lupin, everything settled?" Jigen asked while placing the ice on his cheek  
“Uh? Oh, for the theft. Yes, everything’s good. Now we now know the number of guards present and when the money will be moved. Unfortunately Zenigata will also be present, but it won't be a problem "  
Lupin noticed the imprint on his friend's face  
"Hey Jigen, what happened? And where’s Goemon?"  
"This? Nothing important. Goemon is in our room"  
"I see" Lupin immediately understood that the two must have had an argument. These are things that happen even in good couples.  
Jigen stood up  
"Where are you going?"  
"To apologize"

Jigen knocked at the door of his and Goemon room  
"Goemon? I wanted to apologize for earlier”  
No answer  
“Goe-goe? Sorry if I made you angry"  
Still nothing  
"Babe?"  
Silence  
“OK! DO WHAT YOU WANT! Stubborn as a mule"  
Jigen went to the kitchen to put away the ice before returning to the living room where he took his cigarettes along with a note and a pen  
"What are you doing?" Lupin asked  
"I want to go out and get some fresh air, do you want to come?"  
“Yes, I think it will do me good. But you still haven't answered me, what are you writing?"  
There was a minute of silence between the two before the gunman replied to the thief  
"When Goemon behaves like this it is useless to try to talk to him so I write him an apology note"  
"Oh"  
"Do you want to try to write one for Fujiko? She seemed quite angry”  
Jigen asked, passing a paper and a pen to Lupin who accepted them.

Goemon opened one eye and noticed a piece of paper on the ground near the door  
'Jigen' he thought.  
He placed his sword on the ground and got up to pick up the paper  
'I went out with Lupin. If you want to go out Fujiko is in the other room. Sorry for before. I love you. Jigen'  
The samurai smiled and blushed as he walked back and placed the paper on the bedside table.

Fujiko was about to change. When she turned to the closet she noticed a small piece of paper on the floor  
"What's this?" She picked it up and read it.  
'I went out with Jigen. If you want to leave Goemon is in the other room. Love you. Lupin'  
"Lupin ..." She added as she put the piece of paper inside a drawer.

Lupin and Jigen were walking the streets of Nice  
"You know I don't think I've ever seen you apologize to anyone" Lupin said  
"This is because there is no one to whom I should apologize" The sniper replied while clutching a cigarette in his teeth  
"No one but Goemon” The thief added with a mischievous smile  
“See Lupin, I believe that the base for a relationship is dialogue and understanding. That's why you and Fujiko don't always get along"  
"THIS IS NOT TRUE!"  
"Lupin that woman closed a door in your face a few moments ago"  
Before the thief could reply Jigen threw his cigarette on the ground and went into a bakery. When he came out he had a bag in his hands from which came an inviting smell

"What's inside?" Lupin asked pointing to the bag  
"A small gift for Goemon" Jigen replied opening the bag. Inside were two pain au chocolates.  
“I didn't think Goemon liked this kind of thing”  
“Once we ran out of food and were starving, so we had to make it do. Goemon took one of these and surprisingly he liked it”  
“Ah”  
“Why don't you buy Fujiko something? I think she'd like it”  
“She wouldn't be satisfied with a sweet. But she might like this! " The thief exclaimed pointing to a shop window.

When Jigen and Lupin returned to the apartment they saw that Goemon and Fujiko had come out of their rooms and were chatting in the kitchen.  
"Welcome back" The samurai exclaimed  
"We have brought you some gifts!" Lupin added handing a Prada bag to Fujiko. The girl accepted the gift more than willingly and when she saw what was inside her eyes sparkled. A small black silk pochette surrounded by small swarovski.  
“Oh my god! Thanks Lupin! " He exclaimed hugging the thief who found himself drown in her breasts  
"I-it's nothing, Fujicakes"  
"Why don't you help me choose an outfit to match?"  
"OF COURSE!"  
And with that, the two went to their room, leaving Jigen and Goemon alone.

"I bought you something too" said the gunman handing the bag to his samurai. When Goemon saw the contents he blushed  
"Thanks Jigen" He added kissing his boyfriend on the cheek where he before smacked him and passing him a sweet. They were both flushed when Goemon added  
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic on this fandom, so sorry if it result a little too OOC, I will try to do better next time


End file.
